Concrete Angel
by Kawaii Angelwings
Summary: I love you. I always will. Kai? What do you mean you always will? Kai what's wrong! Tell me But there was no response from the other end. Warning! Tissues might be neded! Yaoi KaixRay


Here's a song. I think almost everybody knows on ff.net. Maybe, maybe not. It's call Concrete Angel. It's a good song. Check it out sometime. Change she into he.  
  
I don't own anything. Just the idea. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She walks to school with the lunch she pack,  
  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back,  
  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace, Oh.....  
  
Kai Hiwatari went to school. He was a loner there. Extremly quiet. Not letting anyone near him. He was afraid that if they got to close. They'll hurt him even more then he is right now. He lives a sad past and a real horrible present. He wish his future would brighten up a bit. But yet, it still hasn't. Nobody knows what's going on in his life. He never tell. He wears clothes that would cover him up real good, so no one could see the bruises.  
  
A boy watch him from afar. He was always curious about him. Since he was so mysterious and all. He wish he could get close to him. Touch his pale smooth skin. Kiss those soft lips. He wonder if he knows how he feels about him.  
  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
  
It's hard to see the pain behind that mask,  
  
Wearing a burden of a secret storm,  
  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
  
Almost everyday at the end of the day. The teacher would keep Kai in just for a sec. To ask him if he was alright. Any family issues that he want to talk about with her. He would just shake his head or say no and left. He wears a mask to fool a lot of people. No one can see pain in his eyes because he show no emotions. But for some very odd reason he can't seem to fool him. That boy who always watches him from afar.  
  
'What's that guy's name who always stares at me? Ray is it? I think so.' He walks up to Ray. Ray made no movement to leave. "Are you Ray?" Kai ask. "Yeah." Ray asnwer. Kai glare at him."Why do you always stare at me?" he ask. "Because I want to know what is happening. What's going on in your life." "That's would be none of your buisness." "Look at me Kai." Kai didn't made a movement to look. Ray notice this and lift Kai's chin up. Kai look into those golden orbs. He was lost in the depts of them. Ray was also lost in Kai's crimson orbs. A few minutes later. Kai look away. 'As much as I love him. I can't. He will never love me back.' Kai thought. Ray put his hand on Kai's shoulder and whispers, "Kai. I just want to be your friend." 'And soon hope to be lover.' "Please let me." Ray pleaded. Kai wasn't sure."You could tell me anything. Whatever you want. Problems that you can't solve. We'll solve it together. What do you say?" Should he? Perhaps. For some reason he trusted Ray. "Ok." Ray smile. "Great. Here's my number." he hands Kai his cell and him number. Kai accepted them. Then went home.  
  
Once at home. His grandfather yell at him. Saying that he came home late and such. He grab Kai painfully by the wrist and drag him upstairs. He threw him inside a room and slam the door shut. He pick up a whip and start slashing it at Kai. Kai scream in pain. It carry on through the rest of the night. It was midnight when Kai was left. He didn't have the strength to stand. So he crawl all the way to his room. He got himself clean up and bandage his wounds. He went out onto the balcony and stare at the starless sky.  
  
'Was he born to feel pain? Is that all I live for? To endure pain and suffer? What a cruel life I live in.' He look at the moon. It was shinning brightly at him. "If I am only born to feel pain and suffer.Then I wish I was never born. Never born at all." He stare at the sky for a few more minutes. He went back inside and crawl into his bed. He stare at the ceiling for a bit then fell alseep. Dreaming about a happy life that he'll never have.  
  
Through the wind and the rain,  
  
She stands hard as a stone,  
  
In a world that she can't rise above,  
  
But her dreams,  
  
Give her wings,  
  
And she flies to a place where she's love,  
  
Concrete Angel  
  
The next day Kai walk to school. Really tired and sore. Ray saw him and ran towards him. "Hey there Kai!" "Hn." "Are you ok?" "Just real tired and sore." "What happen?" "I rather not talk about it." "You sound bother. Something is wrong. You're just not telling me." "I'll tell you later. We have to get to school." They walk to school in silent. Ray was wondering what's wrong with his Kai. Well, not his yet. 'Kai. I hope your ok.' Finally. 3:10 finally role in. Everybody was dismiss. Ray happily waited for Kai outside. Once he saw him. His grin on his face turn into a frown. Kai was really tired. He could see him swaying and he looks paler then usual. He ran over to Kai. At that time Kai collaspe. He was so tired and sore. He don't want to move for a while. Ray help Kai all the way to a shaded place. There they sat. There was silence for a few seconds before Ray broke it.  
  
"What's wrong Kai?" "I'm just sore and tired that's all." "Seriously." Ray said as he grab Kai's wrist. Kai wince in pain. Ray saw this and let go. "Sorry." "It's ok." "What happen to your wrist?" "It's nothing." "Come on Kai. Let me see." "No!" Ray grab Kai's arm and lifted the sleeve and saw the cuts and bruises. "Oh my god. Kai. Who did this to you?" "Nobody." "I know somebody did this to you." "Just leave me alone Ray!" Kai snap. Ray was hurt deeply. He thought it was gonna work between them. But it looks like that's not gonna happen. "I better go home." Kai said. "Do you need help gettin' there?" Ray ask. "No. I'll manage." "Alright then." With that Kai left. Ray stood there. Looking a Kai's departed form. 'I'm never gonna win his heart. Never.' Ray sigh and went home.  
  
When Kai arrive home and was met with a smack across the face. He was sent flying into a wall. "Where were you boy?!" Voltaire demanded. "I was coming home." Kai said weakly. "You were not! It does not take you that long to get home!" Kai was smack across the face again. Kai was drag upstairs once again. The beating would start once again. But this time. He doesn't know if he could survive it. They were inside the room. Voltaire tied Kai up. Making him hang from the ceiling. His hands were bound and was strip down to his boxers. Voltaire got a whip and start slashing it at Kai. Kai scream in pain. The beating just came harder and harder. It was late at night and yet the beating continue. The blow harder then last. Kai scream so loud that even the neighbours could hear. But they just ignore it. Turn out their lights and went to bed. Voltaire finally stop. Untie Kai and let him fell to the floor and just left the room. Kai look around. His vision blur and he feels light headed. He crawl to his room slowly and pick up the phone. Dialing Ray's number. The phone kept ringing and no one pick up. Kai was about to hang up the phone when he heard Ray's sleepy voice.  
  
"Hello. Ray speaking." he said sleeply. "Ray. It's me. Kai." he said in a whisper. "Kai?! Are you ok?" "Listen. I want to tell you something that I've been meaning to say in a while." Ray was really worry. "What is it?" "I love you. I always will." "Kai? What do you mean always will? Kai what's wrong?! Tell me!" But there was no response from the other end. "Kai. I love you too. For a real long time. Are you still there? Kai? Kai!"  
  
Kai didn't heard those words that he long to hear because at that time he went unconious. Drowning in his own pool of blood. Voltaire came into the room and saw Kai with the phone. Now this anger him dearly. He went over and hung up the phone. Not caring who it was and drag Kai out of the room for another round of beating.  
  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
  
The neighbours hear but they turn out the lights,  
  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of faith,  
  
When morning comes it will be too late,  
  
Through the wind and the rain,  
  
She stands hard as a stone,  
  
In a world that she can't rise above,  
  
But her dreams,  
  
Give her wings,  
  
And she flies to a place where she's love,  
  
Concrete Angel  
  
When Ray was met with the dial tone. He whip out his cell phone and speed dial his closes friends numbers. Since he told them what's going on with Kai today. They all agree to come over and go to Kai's place. Ray quickly got out of bed and got dress. He ran out the door to see his friend Tyson and Max there. They ran to Kai's place. Ray was explainning everything to him. They were glad that Kai return the same feelings for Ray but was extremly worry about Kai. What had happen to him and all.  
  
"I think you should call the cops. Incase." Max said. "K." Ray speed dial the cops and told them everything. The cops said ok and Ray hung up. It seems that the cops got there before Ray and them did. Ray was extremly worry since now there was an ambulance and someone was being drag to a cop's car. They ran to the nearest police.  
  
"Leave the area please." "We're the one who call you guys here." Max said. "Who was that man?" Tyson ask. "That was Voltaire. Kai's grandfather." "What about Kai? Is he ok?" Ray ask. The police didn't answer. But then Ray's answer was answer. 2 doctors carry out a body who was cover with white cloth. Ray stare in shock and ran to the doctors knowing instantly that, that was Kai's body. "Is he alive?!" Ray ask. The doctors stare at him. Giving him a sad look. Ray knew the answer instantly. A few days later. It was Kai's funneral. Not many people show up. Some of Kai's childhood friends came to see their long lost friend and of course there was Ray and his friends. After everyone left but Ray and his friends.  
  
"Ray. Are you gonna be ok?" Tyson ask. "Yeah." Ray asnwer. "You want to be alone?" Max said. "Yes." "We'll wait for you in the car then." Tyson said. Ray nodded and they left. "Kai. I might have told you a little too late. I don't even know if you were heard me or not over the phone. But." Ray choke on the words. "I love you. I always will. No one can ever take your place in my heart. No one." New batches of tears well up in Ray's eyes. "I'll always remember you." With that Ray stare one last time at the grave. Turn around and left.  
  
A few years later. Everyone seem to forget about the event. Even Ray. But he didn't forget it entirly. Just forgot once in a while. A statue of an angel stands in a shaded area. His name is written on a smooth polish rock. A broken heart that the world almost entirly forgot.  
  
A statue stands in a shaded place,  
  
An angel girl with an upturn face,  
  
A name is written on a polish rock,  
  
A broken heart that the world forgot,  
  
Through the wind and the rain,  
  
She stands hard as a stone,  
  
In a world that she can't rise above,  
  
But her dreams,  
  
Give her wings,  
  
And she flies to a place where she's love,  
  
Concrete Angel ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
K.A: What do you guys think?  
  
Kai: You kill me?! You kill me? How can you kill cute lil' me?  
  
K.A: I'm sorry Kai. *glomps him*  
  
Kai: I forgive you.  
  
K.A: ^_^ Anyways, review!  
  
Kai: Yes review or I kill! 


End file.
